Bowser's Jr's First Birthday
by Mega Sean 45
Summary: This is Bowser Jr.'s First Birthday! Bowser, and the Koopalings are trying to get everything ready. This story also features Princess Peach, Kamek, Boo, Petey Piranha, and more!


It was a special day today at Bowser's Castle. Bowser woke up and just knew what time it was. Bowser was very happy, he jumped out of bed, "It's my son's birthday today!" He yelled. Then ran to Bowser Jr.'s room. Junior woke up, "What's going on, daddy?" Junior asked. "You know what today is?" Bowser asked him. "Cwismas? Squanta Blooper came? Yay!" Junior yelled. "No, no! Today is even better! Today is your first birthday!" Bowser told him. "Is it gonna be like Larry's birthday?" Junior asked. "Oh, it's gonna be even better, Junior! I'm gonna make your first Birthday the best ever! I'm gonna invite everyone you dear about!" Bowser told him. "Even mommy Peach?" Junior asked. "Yes, even mommy Peach! Now, go ahead and get dressed, and I'll get everything ready for you. Don't leave this room, alright, son?" Bowser asked. "Yes, daddy!" Bowser Jr. said smiling.

Bowser went into the kitchen, picked up the phone, and called Kamek. "Hello? Kamek? What's up, man? Listen, today is Junior's birthday today. I want it to be the best! So go to Peach's castle, and go get her, alright? Thanks, buddy! Bye-bye!" Bowser hung up the phone, and told his other children to come down. "Guys, today is Junior's first birthday today. So I want some of you to help me decorate, and some to distract Junior so he don't find out what's going on." Bowser ordered his Koopaling children. "I'll district him. He loves me the best." Ludwig volunteered. "So will I." Lemmy said. "Me, and Worton will help decorate, father." Roy said. "Me, and Iggy could go get some presents for him!" Wendy said. "I'll go get the guests." Larry said. "Awesome! If you guys really do good on his birthday, I'll raise your allowances!" Bowser said. Everyone got ready to make Bowser Jr.'s birthday, the best birthday ever!

"Daddy? Can I come down now?" Junior asked. "Hey, little bro!" Ludwig said to him. "Lup-ig!" Junior cheered. "How ya doing, buddy? Happy Birthday!" Ludwig said. "Hey, Junior! So glad to see you on this fine day! You're finally turning a year old! I'm so proud of you!" Lemmy said. "Lemmy? Am I gonna have a yellow ball with orange stars like you?" Junior asked Lemmy. "I can't tell you, then it'll spoil the surprise!" Lemmy told him. "I WANT A BALL! I WANT A BALL!" Junior yelled getting very angry. "Calm down, Junior! Just wait a couple of hours. Here, let's play with your Yoshi doll!" Ludwig said. "No! Only girls play with dolls! These are action figures, Lug-ig!" Junior yelled. "Okay, let's play with your Yoshi action figure then!" Ludwig said. "I want presents, Lug-ig!" Junior yelled at him as he spit on his eye. "Hey, Junior! How about I give you one of my balls?" Lemmy asked, then Lemmy took his wand and poofed up a yellow ball with orange stars for him. "I want the one your standing on!" Junior ordered. "But this is my ball, Junior!" Lemmy said. "I want the ball you're standing on, because Kamek made it bigger! I want a bigger ball, Lemmy!" Junior yelled. "How long is this gonna be, Ludwig?" Lemmy asked. "Just give some time, Lemmy. Hey, Junior! How about we play the Wild West game you love so much?" Ludwig asked him.

Meanwhile, Iggy and Wendy were at the Mushroom Kingdom mall to buy some presents for Junior. Of course Iggy was at the Pet Store confusing some pet Cheep-Cheeps. "Iggy! What the hell are you doing?" Wendy asked. "I'm confusing some of these Cheep-Cheeps! I love doing that, Wendy!" Iggy told her. "C'mon, dude! If we had more time, I would've polished my finger nails, but right now we have to impress Junior. Father wants his first birthday to be the best." Wendy told him. "How about a pet Cheep-Cheep for him?" Iggy asked. "Alright! How about this red one?" Wendy asked. "No, no. I think he'd like the green ones!" Iggy said. "I think he'd really like a Blooper!" Wendy said. The Pet Store manager came up to them. "Hello there! What are you guys looking for?" He asked. "We're looking for a pet for our baby brother." Wendy answered. "Well, if it's your baby brother. How about a baby cheep-cheep?" He asked. "No, I don't think he'd like that." Wendy said. "How about this tiny Goomba?" the manager asked. "No, I think something violant will do." Wendy told him. "Well, if it's violant he wants, this would do! This little Podoboo would do the trick!" The manger said. "Nah! We've got too many Podoboos in the lava at home." Wendy said.

Back at the castle, Bowser, Roy, and Worton are decorating it. "Hey, Roy? Could you pass me that tape?" Worton asked. "Sure! Here you go!" Roy said as he threw the tape at him. "OW! That hurt, Pumpkin Head!" Worton said. Roy then laughed, "Roy like pain!" Roy said. "Oh you like pain, huh? How about I'll give YOU SOME PAIN!" Worton said, then they started to wrestle. "Boys! Stop it, right now! You guys can fight on your free time, but this is a special day for your baby brother! And you must NOT ruin it, UNDERSTAND?" Bowser yelled. "Yes, sir!" They both said, very scared. "Ha ha! You were scared of father!" Worton teased. "Was not!" Roy yelled. "Was too!" Worton yelled back, then kept on arguing

Meanwhile, back at Bowser Jr.'s room, Junior had his handkerchieft on, and was playing his favorite Wild West game with Lemmy and Ludwig. Then they all suddenly became tired. "Oh look at the time, bro! Bath time!" Lemmy said. "NO! No bath time! Please!" Junior yelled. "What's so bad about being clean, little brother?" Ludwig asked. "I don't want to be sucked down the drain!" Junior cried. "Don't worry, bro! I'll make sure you're out by time the water drains, alright?" Ludwig said. "Will there be any Unagi in the water?" Junior asked. "There won't be any Unagi in the water, okay?" Ludwig said. Then Ludwig carried him to the bathroom, Lemmy came with them. Then Ludwig took Junior's handkerchieft, wreistbands, and shell off. "Aaaah! I'm naked!" Junior cried. "Don't worry, I closed the door, so nobody can see. It's just me, and Ludwig!" Lemmy said. Ludwig then put Junior in the tub and washed him. In the middle of the wash, Lemmy got a clean shell out for him. Junior then got out of the tub, put his clean shell on, handkerchieft, and wreistbands on. Then Ludwig got a text message from Roy saying everything is ready. "Oh, Junior! Time for your birthday!" Ludwig said. "YAY!" Junior yelled then ran to the door. "Whoa there, little future king! You need to brush your teeth first!" Lemmy said. "Aww, do I have to?" Junior whined.

3 minutes later, Junior, Ludwig, and Lemmy went downstairs. Junior saw everyone. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BOWSER JR.!" Everyone said. Junior then got scared and ran upstairs, and started to cry. "It's okay, bro! They're all here for your birthday!" Ludwig said. Then Bowser Jr. smiled, and saw everyone he loves at his party. Then Junior jumped in the party. First, they all played Pin the Tail on the Yoshi, they played board games, danced to some music, then it was cake time. Junior was on Roy's shoulders while everyone was singing Happy Birthday to him. When it was time to light the candles, Bowser Jr. blew, then fire came out of his mouth, then the candles were lit (that's the Koopa way of making a wish). It was time to open the presents. First, was Iggy's gift. Junior opened it, and it was a Chain Chomp. It jumped on Junior, and started licking him. Junior loved the new pet. Junior gave Iggy a big hug, and then started opening Worton's present which was a weight set. "Hey! Isn't that my weight set?" Roy asked. "Shhh." Worton said to Roy, then Roy calmed down, "That was a gift from both of us, little bro! Happy Birthday!" He said. Junior gave them both a knuckle punch. Wendy's present was next, which was a new Koopa Clown Car, since his old one got destroyed while fighting Mario. Junior gave Wendy a big kiss on the cheek, and started riding the car for a half-hour. Then Junior opened Lemmy's present, which was a yellow ball, with orange stars, and it was bigger then the one Lemmy was standing on. Junior went on the ball and started ballanceing. Then he fell off, and got a little dizzy, but then laughed. Ludwig's present was next. It was a new handkerchieft with bigger teeth on it than his old one. Junior took off his old one, then put on his new one, and then pointed his fingers like guns. Then it was time for Larry's gift, which was a new wand, since he was the only koopaling without one. He used it on Kamek's broom stick, and it turned into a vacuum cleaner. Kamek was fine with it, and gave him his present from him. Kamek gave him a new t-shirt that says, "My father is the king, SO BACK OFF!"

He also got presents from his other friends, like: Petey Piranha, Mummipokey, Cheepskipper, Lakithunder, his other friends, which are some Goombas, Koopa-Troopas, Buzzy Beetles, Spinys, Hammer Bros., and a couple of Boos."I love you all! Thank you for everything!" Junior said. "Oh, that's not all! You haven't opened my gift yet!" Bowser told him. Then Junior opened Bowser's gift, and it was Princess Peach! "Mommy! You're here! I love you, daddy!" Junior said. "I love you too, son!" Bowser said. "There is no way this day can get horrible!" Junior yelled out. But then Mario bursted through the door, "Gimmie back my princess!" He yelled. Then Mario started destroying everything, squished a couple of Goombas, and stepped on some Koopas and Beetles, then ruined most of Junior's presents, and harmed a lot of the guests, including Bowser Jr. Then Mario took the princess. "Aren't you tired of stealing my princess, Bowser? Damn, what is wrong with all of you? Huh?" Mario asked. "Uh, Mario?" Peach asked. "You always lose! It's no use stealing Peach! Aren't you tired of it? HUH?" Mario yelled. "Mario?" Peach asked. "I can't believe this! I always run 8 worlds just to resuce a princess you know? I am kind hearted to think of Peach!" Mario said. "MARIO!" Peach yelled. "For God's sake, Peach! What?" Mario asked. "I wasn't stolen this time. Kamek told me it was Bowser Jr.'s first birthday, and it would be happy to see that little guy to have the best first birthday ever, and... I couldn't say no, alright?" Peach told him. "Why didn't you tell me then?" Mario asked. "Did you not see me leaving notes for you everywhere?" Peach asked, then Mario thought of having flashbacks, then he just remembered about the notes. "So, you're saying today is... Bowser Jr.'s FIRST birthday? And I just ruined it?" Mario asked. "Yeah, pretty much. I sorta lost respect to you Mario! Can't you think of others for one freaking day?" Peach asked. "I... I had no idea... I." Mario was then in shocked, then looked at Bowser Jr., then he started to cry. "You ruined my first birthday, Mario! How could you do this?" He said as he ran upstairs to his room. Mario then felt really bad. "Well it was nice being here, but I really have to get going now!" Mario said as he bumped into a very pissed-off Bowser. "You ruined my son's FIRST BIRTHDAY, Mario Mario! We worked really hard to make it the best, and you ruined everything! All because of your selfish act, to take back your princess who wanted to come to this party! For that, you shall pay for this! I'll have your head on my fire place!" Bowser yelled. "Wait, Bowser dear? May I make a suggestion? How about Mario can cheer up Bowser Jr.? Just to make it up to him for his actions. Please?" Peach asked. "Oh, alright! I know just the thing to make my little Junior happy!" Bowser smiled.

Larry came up to Junior's room which was really flooded, and Junior was really sobbing hard! "Hey, little bro!" Larry said. "GO AWAY!" Junior yelled. "Come on, you're missing your party's grand finale!" Larry said. "I don't care! That stupid Mario ruined everything!" Junior cried. "Come on, already! You'll love what you're gonna see!" Larry says with glee. Junior walked slowly downstairs, and saw Mario hanging tied up. "It's pinata time, little brother!" Wendy yells out. Junior then smiled, and grabbed a baseball bat, and a blind fold. Then started wacking Mario hard with the bat. Everyone cheered, and Mario was screaming in pain. Junior kept wacking Mario until he died, but it's not a permanently, since he still had some lives left. "Now get outta here, plummer!" Bowser yelled. Mario ran as fast as he could away from the castle. "THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!" Bowser Jr. yelled as everyone cheered, and his father picked up his son, and held him high in the air.

**THE END**


End file.
